Pearl
by MoonshoesPotter2877
Summary: Cindy's stuck in a bad relationship, and needs a shove in the right direction to get out of it. BASED off Katy Perry's song Pearl, but is not a songfic. Hinted J/C
1. Chapter 1

**So I decided it's been awhile since I've done a story, and I've wanted to do something for a long time, but I haven't been able to get my creative juices flowing. So what better way to do that than a **_**short **_**two-shot. Anyways...I don't think I've ever done a Jimmy Neutron fanfic, so I figured, eh, what harm could it do. It's not a songfic, but it's based off Katy Perry's song 'Pearl.' Enough with the AN, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Jimmy Neutron, it belongs to its respective owner, blah, blah, blah, and all that disclaimer stuff**

Cindy Vortex used to be so strong, so beautiful, and so full of life. Keywords being 'used to.' Meaning not anymore. That Cindy's gone and has been gone for years. Yeah, relationships can do that to a person. Especially her relationship.

She and Nick Dean had been dating since the end of eighth grade, and being in the middle of her junior year, they had been in a relationship for a while in high school terms where the average relationship lasted a few weeks to a few months. The only notable couple who have been dating longer is Sheen and Libby, who have, against all odds, been dating six years. That didn't mean Cindy was happy in her relationship like Libby was though. Quite the contrary really. It was an abusive relationship, physically and mentally, and there was no way out of it.

Since then, Cindy had become a shell of herself, just a shadow of what used to be. Her once strong, beautiful, and full of life self was now weak and lifeless. Since they began dating, she was forced to break off all contact with her friends. Without her friends, her adventures with Jimmy, Libby, and his friends, and all that other great stuff, she was nothing.

Genius Jimmy Neutron saw this, observing silently for three years. Standing by, wishing he could find a way to put an end to Cindy's misery. She had been his best girl friend once upon a time, despite their fights, and supposed rivalry. He could confide in her despite their differences, they understood each other. Then Nick came along and ruined everything. Three years later, Jimmy longed to have a real conversation with Cindy.

That being said, he looked out his window and across the street. Cindy was home alone. Finally, he worked up enough courage to get up and leave the house.

"Mom, Dad, I'm going out!" He yelled out of respect for his parents, he didn't have a set curfew really, as long as he made it to school on time, but he still made sure his parents knew when he was leaving.

"Okay Jimbo!" He heard his dad yell, then he left.

A warm gust of wind blew just as he stepped outside. He checked again to make sure Cindy was still home alone, and after confirming she was, Jimmy crossed the street. He stood on her porch, trying to muster up enough courage to knock. 'Why did this seem like such a good idea a couple minutes ago?' he asked himself. 'Because you weren't standing on her porch.' 'Good point.' Eventually, regardless of how nervous he felt, he raised his hand and knocked on the door.

About half a minutes passed before the door opened, revealing the shell that had once been Cindy Vortex.

"What do you want, Neutron?" Cindy said emotionlessly. 'Should I be honest?' 'Honesty is the best policy.'

"I want a lot of things, but if you meant why am I standing on your porch in the middle of the night; I wanted to talk to you."

"Well talk Nerdtron, I'm listening." Her voice lacking the luster it had so many years ago.

"Can we sit down?" Cindy sighed, and she stepped out, closing the door behind her. She sat down on the steps, and Jimmy sat beside her.

"Make it quick, if Nick learns you're here...I don't even want to think of it." Cindy said looking into her lap, she was shocked when a pair of arms wrapped around her in a hug, and she almost flinched away until she remembered who was hugging her. It wasn't someone she needed to be scared of, and as soon as that fact was established in her head, Cindy almost felt safe. Almost. "What was that for?"

"You needed it. I needed it too."

"Oh." They both blushed, Cindy didn't even know she _could_ blush anymore, leave it to Neutron to help her discover something about herself. "So why'd you come?"

"I just...I just wanted to let you know I'm here for you, and that there's a way out of every relationship." Jimmy said with sincerity.

"I know!" Cindy said defensively.

"Do you? Do you really?" He asked, looking at her sadly.

"You really care, huh."

"Of course I care. Why wouldn't I care. You were my best girl friend once upon a time."

"I was?"

"Remember that pearl I gave to you all those years ago?" Cindy nodded and untucked her necklace, and unhooked it from her neck. She held the necklace in the palm of her hand, and Jimmy smiled at the thought she had kept it, and even went so far as to put it on a necklace. "You kept it?"

"Of course. It was the best gift anyone had ever given me." Cindy said, looking at the pearl in the palm in her head.

"Anyways, that's beside the point. It was symbolism. Obviously symbolising your beauty and strength. Well, that was then. Now you're just a shell of what you used to be, but that doesn't mean it's too late. It's never too late." Then Jimmy leaned over, gave her another hug, got up, and left leaving Cindy to wonder when he had gotten so deep.

**So it was about here that I decided it'll be a two-shot. A three shot maybe. Who knows? Not even I know. Anyways, feel free to leave a review. Feedback is good, it creates better writers, and nobody likes a bad writer. Oh, and suggestions? I like suggestions.**

**P.S.- I apologize for the excessive use of commas. It's a bad habit. That, and I like commas.**

**~ThatOnePersonWithAFace (Yes my signature is different from my pen name, but I'm awesome like that.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I finally got this part up. It's been a while, hasn't it? Oh well. I've got it now at least. There's still one more chapter to go (maybe two), and I can't guarantee when that will be up. I haven't even started it yet!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Jimmy Neutron, it belongs to its respective owner, blah, blah, blah, and all that disclaimer stuff**

That night Cindy put a lot of thought into what Neutr... -nay- Jimmy had said, and found he had been right. If only she knew _how_ to break it off with Nick. Maybe Jimmy could help. Or Libby. 'No, Libby probably doesn't even care.' 'You could always try.' Cindy looked at the time, it was almost 1 AM. Regardless of the time, Cindy picked up the phone and dialed Libby's number. After two rings she answered.

"Girl, you better have a good reason to be calling so late after not talking to me for so long." Cindy nodded, even though Libby couldn't see her nod. "Well?"

"Libby, I missed you." Cindy sniffled, she hadn't realized she had been crying until she choked back a sob.

"Cin, what happened? Actually, don't tell me. I'll be right over." Cindy was grateful that after all she put Libby through, she still cared. There weren't a lot of people Cindy knew who were like that. Just Jimmy, Libby, and maybe Sheen, and Carl. Maybe. Cindy spent a while thinking about who else she knew who might still care, giving up when her best friend arrived.

"Cindy? Where are you?" Libby yelled from downstairs.

"I'm upstairs." Cindy choked out as loud as she could. Either Libby knew or she heard, because almost immediately Cindy heard footsteps running up the stairs. Libby ran into the room a few seconds later. Cindy didn't know what Libby was going to say when she got in, but it certainly wasn't what she said.

"Girl, you look terrible." Were the first words out of Libby's mouth, and Cindy cracked a smile.

"I've been through hell and back, I look better than I could."

"True enough. So why did you call me over?"

"Libs, I want to break up with Nick, but I need your help."

"You need my help? How can I help?"

"Remember how when we were little we would hold each other's hands when one of us were about to face something difficult? Can you..." Cindy trailed off, realizing how foolish she was sounding. "You know what, forget I ever said anything."

"I will."

"You will what? Forget I ever said anything?"

"Hold your hand while you break up with Nick."

"Seriously? It's childish. Foolishness really."

"No it isn't. I understand completely. You need reassurance. I'll do it. You're my best friend Cin. I'd go to the ends of the earth to help you." 'I guess that's real friendship,' Cindy thinks, 'Not speaking to each other for the longest time but being to start up right where you left off.' To Cindy it was comforting to know that Libby would always be there for her.

**So yep. That's it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I have NO CLUE why this chapter is done. A warning though, it's mostly talking.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Jimmy Neutron, Netflix, or sadly, Doctor Who. (If you've never seen an episode of Doctor Who, I HIGHLY recommend it.)**

The next day, Libby and Cindy walked into the school holding hands, and walked straight up to Nick Dean's locker where he was flirting with another girl.

"Nick, I need to talk to you." Cindy said.

"Bout what, babe?" he asked without looking away from the girl he was flirting with previously.

"I'm breaking up with you." She said, trying hard to not let her voice crack. Libby squeezed her friends hand. Finally Nick turned around, and Libby squeezed hard.

"What!" He yelled loudly, causing everyone around them to turn their heads. Nick shooed the girl he was flirting with, and glared at Cindy.

"I said, I'm breaking up with you."

"No! You don't break up with me! Nobody breaks up with me! I'm Nick Dean! I don't get dumped!"

"Apparently you do," Libby said for Cindy, who was trying really hard not to appear weak. Before Nick could say anything else, they both walked away. Cindy led Libby into the girls bathroom and dug her head into her friends chest.

"It's okay Cindy. I'm here. Just let it out."

"C-can you c-call Jimmy?" Cindy said through her tears, the words partially muffled from Libby's shirt. "T-tell him t-to go to the li-library."

"Of course hon." Libby said pulling out her phone. She dialed Jimmy's number, and asked him if he could meet them in the library, after hearing the reply, she said thank you and hung up. "Come on. He'll be there in about ten minutes."

"Okay." Cindy said quietly. She pulled herself away from Libby and walked over to the mirror. She straightened up her hair, and splashed water in her face. For once she was glad she didn't wear make-up. "That was the hardest thing I've ever done, Libs. Thank you. If you weren't there, I wouldn't have ever been able to do it." She walked over to Libby again, and hugged her tightly. Now, let's go face the world." She flashed a smile that almost felt real.

Libby linked arms with Cindy, and they exited the bathroom and headed towards the library.

* * *

The two of them entered the library, where Jimmy was already waiting for them. Alone, much to Cindy's surprise. She almost giggled when he stood up at the sight of them. Instead of sitting down though, she wrapped Jimmy in a hug.

"You were right, Jimmy. I broke up with Nick. He was controlling my life, and I wasn't happy.

Thank you." Both Jimmy and Libby were speechless. Cindy didn't say thank you often, and when she did, she meant it.

"Here, sit down. You look like you need it." Jimmy said finally, and he sat her down in the seat next to him.

"I feel terrible. I'm surprised I haven't cried myself out yet." Jimmy didn't say anything, but instead just nodded.

"You aren't crying now, that's a start."

"But I want to."

"Do you want to go home?" Jimmy asked and Cindy nodded.

"My parents'll kill me though."

"Are they home right now?" Cindy nodded again. "Then I guess we'll have to stay at my house."

"But I'll miss school."

"Nothing I haven't learned already."

"Yes, yes, I know you're a genius so stop showing off."

"I mean, let's talk to your teachers, and I can help you learn the material later."

"You aren't joking?"

"Why would I joke around with something like this? You need chocolate, ice-cream, and movies, stat."

"Nick used to, well...dating him was one big mistake."

"I have to agree on this one." Cindy shoved him, and he laughed. "So are we going to go?"

"Yeah." By now, Libby had been long gone, but neither remembered she had once been there. Jimmy and Cindy stood up, and walked to each of Cindy's classes, collecting what was being done for the day.

* * *

"You know, if you weren't there I probably wouldn't have ever been able to do that. The teachers don't like me all that much."

"Yeah, well, everything is going to change."

"I hope so."

"Of course, we don't _need _to do school as soon as we get home. You see, I'm in a mood for television, and I think I know a show you just might like, nerdiness and all."

"I'm going to trust you on this one. Just because I'm interested in what this show might be." Just before they walked out of the school doors, they heard Nick calling from behind them.

"Already all over Neutron! I knew you were a slut, but to dump me for _him_."

"Just ignore him Cin." Jimmy said, and Cindy nodded. They both walked out the doors, trying their best to ignore Nick's taunts.

As soon as they were clear of the school, Cindy broke down crying again. "I can't believe I spent three years of my life dating that jerk! Three years I'm never going to get back. Years I could have spent adventuring with you guys!"

"Three years isn't bad. Next year is going to be great, I promise. Especially now that you aren't with him anymore."

"Let's just get back to your place."

"The lab has the largest computer, which can also be used as a television, so we'll be in there."

"Why am I not surprised?"

* * *

"So what are we watching?" Cindy asked as Jimmy pulled up Netflix.

"Just one of my favorite TV shows. And before you start complaining, it is actually a really good television show, and it isn't just my opinion."

"Okay, but only because I'm upset today." Jimmy clicked on Doctor Who, which was the first thing to pop up, and scrolled all the way back to season 1. "You've watched all these episodes?"

"Three or four times each. Then there are the ones I've watched more times than I can remember. I'll try not to quote."

"Okay. You can start."

"Not yet. Since this will be your first Doctor Who marathon, we're going to need these." Jimmy pulled out a couple bean bag chairs. "You sit down, and I'll prepare the popcorn. What kind of soda do you like?"

"Dr. Pepper." A couple minutes later he came out with two large bowls of popcorn, and two cups of soda.

"Where did you-"

"I have a soda fountain and a popcorn maker."

"Lucky."

"I bought them myself."

"How much do you make?"

"Enough to move out and buy a house."

"I'm not even going to…"

"Yeah, don't."

"So are we going to watch Doctor Who or what?"

**So yeah that's that. It skips around a lot more than I like, but I can't really do anything about that.**


	4. Chapter 4

**So this chapter is extremely short compared to the last one, but this story is already a lot longer than I thought it would be. I mean, this is chapter 4 out of 3. I'm planning on only one, maybe two more chapters, but I can't guarantee when they'll be up. This one is really uneventful, and I really hate it, but it was where I needed to end it.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Jimmy Neutron or Doctor Who. Both belong to their respective owners. Blah, blah, blah, and all that stuff.**

* * *

A few hours later they had gone through seven episodes, three bowls of popcorn, a pizza from Pizza Hut, four cups of soda from the fountain, a two liter bottle of Dr. Pepper, and needless to say they were stuffed.

"This has been, the most amazing afternoon!" Cindy exclaimed, she had almost forgotten why she was here in the first place.

"We could continue watching Doctor Who. It doesn't need to end just yet."

"My parents are expecting me home. I can however come over after they leave for the night around four-thirty."

"So in a hour and a half?"

"Maybe sooner." Cindy said, hoping her parents will let her out of the house. The way they control her life is suffocating her.

"Hopefully sooner. This has been the best day I have had in ages!"

"It's because you got to show off how much money your inventions make, isn't it."

"Nope. It's because I got you to watch Doctor Who. I love when I create new Whovians. Just keep Libby from talking about it. She'll give spoilers."

"Libby watches Doctor Who?"

"Are you kidding? Libby does, Sheen does, Carl does; we set aside whole days to have a Doctor Who marathon. Maybe we can have one this weekend, dedicated to your conversion."

"Okay! I need to go, I'll be back in a couple hours." Cindy said, leaving. She was more upset to leave than she thought she would be, and so excited that she would be going back.

* * *

It didn't take long for Cindy to become obsessed with Doctor Who, and to become obsessed with spending time with Jimmy. Every now and then they would have others over, but more often than not, it was just them. First it was Doctor Who, then it was Jimmy helping Cindy with her homework, then it was all of them together as a group, adventuring like no time had ever passed, but at the end of the day it was just Cindy and Jimmy falling in love.

* * *

**Tada! Short, uneventful, just like I promised. For those of you who have never watched Doctor Who, I highly recommend it. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Another short chapter and it's the last. So happy. One more finished story. One thing less to worry about. It's short, and the ending is abrupt, but quite frankly, I am tired of writing for it. So yeah.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Jimmy Neutron**

Before they knew it, their junior year passed and their senior year was upon them.

"I want to do something important, Jimmy! I want to mark this town so we will never be forgotten!" Cindy yelled happily, from a tree in the park. Nick was just a memory in her head now, a haunted memory, yes, but no longer something she needed to worry about.

"We already have!" Jimmy yelled from a few branches below her.

"Something big, though! I want to be remembered as someone important here. Not just Cindy Vortex, the Girl Who Helped Jimmy Neutron Save the Planet a Few Times. I want to be remembered as Cindy Vortex, the Girl Who Changed the World!" She yelled, climbing higher. Finally she stood up, holding onto the tree trunk, looking down on the rest of the park and Jimmy.

"Fine, if you do decide to change the world, what would you do?" Jimmy yelled up at her, almost to the top as well."

"I have no effing clue!" Cindy laughed. When Jimmy got to the top, Cindy held her arm out, pulling him up next to her.

"Remind me why we did this again?"

"Why not climb the tallest tree in the park?" Cindy asked and Jimmy shrugged in return. "I felt like it, and I didn't want to climb alone. I mean, what if I fall?"

"Then I'll be falling with you." Jimmy said.

"Well, at least someone'll be dying with me." Cindy looked down at the park and said, "Everything is so tiny and so beautiful."

Jimmy looked at Cindy, who was still looking at the ground. "Very beautiful."

Right away, Cindy realized what he was talking about and she blushed.

"You think I'm beautiful?"

"I've always thought you were beautiful." Jimmy said, and their fate was sealed with a kiss.

_Fin_

**And that's that!**


End file.
